


Questions

by Dionaea



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionaea/pseuds/Dionaea
Summary: QUESTIONS ARE ALL I HAVE TO OFFER A MAN LIKE YOU.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble meant to take place during Jacket's time working in the Payday gang.
> 
> In which Richard has no respect for the fourth wall LOL

He couldn’t be sure if it was the smell or the feel of the air that woke him up. But he knew what was happening as soon as he was awake; the room was dark, the windows were dark. The stench of decay was creeping through the apartment. A distinct and familiar odor - unmistakable.

And the usual, almost magnetic pull that compelled Jacket to lift out of bed despite knowing what this would lead to. With an unhurried, somewhat weary stride, he paced from the room and out to the hall, where the foul smell only grew stronger. He was made more aware of his footsteps and his breathing, both steady and patient. Jacket hated these encounters, but rarely did they instill him the same degree of anxiety he had thinking about them in any other circumstance… Something about the air numbed him. He couldn’t feel much, couldn’t think much, couldn’t do much but succumb to wherever the beast willed him to go.

Often, it was only the living room. The thing waited for him there, seated contentedly on the couch, pitch dark eyes watching him. Blinking every now and then in the sickly, yellow light of the room. Though subtle at first glance, the avian visage was more organic than his mask, even if near identical. The eyes blinked, the beak moved with its speech, the comb and wattle were softer, fleshier. It was unsettling, to say the least. But everything about the beast was.

#####  IT’S BEEN AWHILE. 

Jacket averted his gaze expressionlessly.

#####  MAYBE YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING BETTER…  
BUT DID ANYTHING EVER REALLY CHANGE ? 

Unease crept through his chest. Jacket shifted his feet and still didn’t look at the figure.

#####  DO YOU THINK YOU’VE CHANGED ? 

His gaze shifted for the beast then, but with no more expression than before, and he didn’t answer. He could never answer. Just as he could only go where the entity directed, he couldn’t speak during these meetings unless granted the willpower to. That had never happened.

He watched the corners of its beak turn up unnaturally into a small, satisfied smile. It was not a kind smile.

#####  …  
I CAN SEE YOU’LL NEED SOME TIME  
TO THINK ABOUT THAT.  
SPEAKING OF TIME… 

His brows knit slightly as his head started to ache and his vision started to go dark like he was on the verge of passing out. His hand sought out the wall for support.

#####  DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ? 

Jacket sat up in bed, breathing hard. His skin was slick with sweat akin to a fever. That awful odor lingered for a moment in his senses - but daylight reached through the blinds. It was morning, and he was awake now. Really awake this time.


End file.
